


Junmyeon

by M_EXO



Series: M's writing challenge [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_EXO/pseuds/M_EXO
Summary: A small collection of Junmyeon drabbles from the writing challenge on my tumblr





	1. Request - Cook with me

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

**Request:** Any boy from EXO and something about them completing the reader – like she’s good at cooking, but can’t really season so that’s his job. They work together like that.

_This is for Sparkel. I really wanted to do something nice for you for all the lovely comments you’ve given me, so I really hope this is what you wanted. If not, I’ll make another one for you, just say what ^^. I did the random draw and it ended up with our kind leader and I feel like it worked out great. Hope you do too Xx_

_(I had no idea what to actually call this, so sorry if the title sucks)._

_~ M_

You sighed as you put down the spoon. Why would it not taste right? You’d been at this for so long, even having to start from scratch a couple of times but it just wouldn’t taste right! And Junmyeon would be home any minute now so you were running out of time. You felt defeated as you looked down at the array of disaster dishes in front of you. You had just wanted to do something nice for him…

You weren’t from Korea originally and had never really fully mastered their cuisine, but when you and Junmyeon had gotten together, he had never minded the fact that you would serve food from your home country whenever it was your time to cook. In fact, he often reassured you that he loved it, always up for trying new things and wanting to learn more about your culture.

But this time, just this once, you wanted to make him all his favourite dishes. He had been working so hard lately and had barely had the time to eat, so you wanted to spoil him. You had started experimenting on little dishes whenever he was out for work and you had a little time, hoping you would get better. Apparently, you hadn’t and you were now left with multiple dishes that tasted like… well like nothing.

And you knew he wouldn’t be disappointed, that he would be grateful just because you had tried, but… you would have loved to see the smile on his face after taking the first bite, the food tasting like his mother had made it. You had even reached out to his mother, who had only been happy to share recipes and tips with you. You had let her down too. 

When Junmyeon came home, you were still in the kitchen, having not even had the motivation to clean up the still-simmering food. He greeted you from the hallway but when he didn’t get a reply, he came looking for you and found you sitting on the kitchen floor in defeat.

“Oh my god Y/N what’s wrong, are you hurt?” He was beside you in seconds, kneeling down and checking you all over making sure you hadn’t hurt yourself.

Feeling even more like crying, you just shook your head. “I’m fine,” you assured him quietly. “The only thing hurt it my pride. I’m a failure.”

Confusion replaced worry and he looked around the kitchen. “What are you doing? There’s so much food, are we having guests over?”

“No,” you muttered. “I was trying to cook for you. But I suck and everything sucks and I should never have tried.”

“You don’t suck,” Junmyeon said, a small smile tugging at his lips and he leaned in to give you a quick peck on the lips. “I’m very happy you wanted to cook for me. Now tell me what’s wrong so we can hopefully save all this food before it goes bad.”

“It all just tastes like water!” you exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the pots. “And when I tried it earlier, it tasted like dog food. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong?! Your mom told me everything I needed to know and I still can’t get it right. So yes, I do suck. Let me have my self-pity.”

Chuckling at your dramatics, Junmyeon stood up and walked over to the stove. You watched in despair as he went through and tasted it all, humming to himself every once in a while. He hated it. You just knew it.

“I don’t wanna hear it,” you whined, covering your ears as he eventually turned to look at you, trying and failing to bite back a smile. You appreciated him at least trying not to laugh at your disastrous attempt. “Let’s just order something. I’ll pay.”

“Get up here,” he just laughed, pulling your whiny ass off the floor. “I’ll help you. It can still be saved.”

He then talked you through and showed you just how to season everything, patient and kind as always and magically, everything suddenly tasted exactly as it should. You glared at him, crossing your arms with a pout, “Stop being so perfect. It’s annoying.”

Smiling, he pulled you into his side and kissed your temple. “Don’t worry, I think it’s cute. And I like cooking together, we should do it more often. You did really good, honestly, it just needed the last touch. I can never get the right consistency, so let’s just cook together from now on. That way it will all be perfect.”

You sighed but couldn’t help but smile and you snuggled closer. “I’d like that.”


	2. Request - Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Junmyeon is home for Christmas and his wife just wants to spend some time with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

You smiled to yourself as you woke up to the sounds of clanging pots and pans from the kitchen. The spot beside you on the bed was cold so he had probably been up for a while.

It was your first Christmas together as a married couple and Junmyeon had insisted on everything being absolutely perfect. You honestly didn’t really care as long as you got to spend time together – he would be leaving for another tour in only a couple of days, and you missed him so much when he was gone. You only had a week together; you wanted to make the most of it. 

Dragging yourself out of bed, you shuffled to the kitchen where your husband was indeed making breakfast. A whole buffet by the looks of it.

“’Morning,” you greeted softly, not wanting to startle him.

He spun around, eyes wide. “Oh no, did I wake you up? I’m sorry, you weren’t supposed to wake before I was done.”

“It’s okay,” you reassured him with a laugh. “Let me help you.”

Looking like he was about to protest, you just raised a brow at him and determinedly put on the apron over your pyjamas. You knew he wanted to do something nice for you, but cooking together was something you usually both enjoyed.

The two of you fell into your usual routine in the kitchen, moving around each other like you knew what the other was thinking, soft smiles and gentle touches being exchanged in between. You loved how well you worked together.

“Come on, let’s eat in the living room,” you suggested, picking up the tray of food. Once you had gotten settled, the food all spread out over your coffee table, you cuddled up into Junmyeon’s side and the two of you took turns in feeding each other.

“I hope you slept well, we’ve got a lot to do today,” Junmyeon said excitedly, kissing your forehead. You just hummed and nuzzled closer, honestly not really wanting to leave the comfort of your warm home. “There is the ice rink that Yixing told be about, it shouldn’t be too crowded. And Minseok mentioned this café that should serve the most amazing coffee. I’ve also made reservations at our favourite restaurant tonight.”

“Or,” you mumbled contently. “We could just stay on the couch all day and watch bad Christmas movies.”

When he didn’t say anything you looked up, feeling a little bad at the sad frown that had replaced his smile. You didn’t want to seem ungrateful for him planning out the day for you – it really did sound amazing – but you didn’t want to go outside and share him with the world. In here he was just Junmyeon, your husband, but out there he was Suho of EXO and there would always be fans around.

But seeing his pout crumbled your resolve. “How about a compromise,” you smiled, knocking your forehead gently against his. “We’ll invite all the boys with us to the ice rink tomorrow – we had plans for lunch anyway, so we know they’re free. Today we go to the café you talked about and take the coffee home with us to watch a movie?” 

He hesitated for a while, still sad you hadn’t been as excited about his plans as he had been himself. “And then dinner tonight?”

“You know I can’t resist their chocolate cake,” you joked, trying to coax a smile out of him. When he still hesitated, you decided to play dirty. You stuck out your lower lip in a pout and gave him your best puppy eyes. “Please? I really just want to stay in and cuddle with you today.”

Finally, a soft smile spread over his face and he sighed, leaning in to kiss your pout away. “Fine,” he said with a chuckle. “But only because you’re too cute to resist.” 


	3. Request - Sleepy Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Anything fluff (I can definitely do that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

You sighed happily and snuggled closer to your boyfriend. It was one of the rare weekends where neither of you had any work to do so you had both decided to just spend it on your couch. Some movie you couldn’t even remember the title of was playing on the TV, but you had your back to it and were instead looking at your boyfriend’s sleeping face.

He had been working himself to exhaustion lately, so you weren’t disappointed about him falling asleep on your weekend together, you were just happy he was actually getting some sleep. You were more than content just relaxing in his arms, warm and comfortable.

Occasionally, he would let out an incomprehensible mumble or a content sigh, a serene smile on his lips as he slept peacefully. He was honestly adorable.

The movie had long ended, the credits playing on the screen behind you when Junmyeon started waking up. His brows furrowed and he smacked his lips together as he slowly came to. You smiled softly as his eyes fluttered open, blinking tiredly.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” you muttered, gently bumping your nose against his.

“I fell asleep?” he asked, voice slurred with sleep and he started trying to sit up but you held tight, so he slumped back against you with a tired sigh. “’M sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” you smiled, reaching up to run your fingers through his hair. He hummed contently, leaning into the touch with a happy smile. “You needed the sleep. How are you feeling?”

“Still tired,” he mumbled, nudging your hand to make you keep playing with his hair. “But better. Hungry.” 

“Let’s make us something to eat then,” you laughed, playfully ruffling his hair before sitting up. He whined when you moved, making grabby hands to try and get you back on the couch.

“I didn’t mean now,” he whined. “I was really comfortable. Come back.”

You hesitated for a second. You were quite hungry yourself and you really wanted to take care of Junmyeon while he was actually home, but as your boyfriend pouted at you from the couch, reaching out towards you, there really was not much of a choice.

With a sigh and a smile, you let yourself be pulled back onto the couch and into his arms where you snuggled up. Five more minutes wouldn’t hurt anybody. 


	4. Number 75 / 76 - Debate drama series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be posted as a mini-series on my tumblr, but on here I will just update this chapter as the story moves along, as I don't want to create a whole new series just for that, as it will be quite short. Hope you'll like it ^^ xx 
> 
> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

**Part One**

The professor dismissed the class and the noise in the lecture hall rose as every student immediately stood up to pack up their shit and get out as fast as possible. Some students bid the professor goodbye as they left, others just hurried out to get to the freedom outside. For most students, it was the last lecture of the day, including yourself. You looked forward to going home and getting a nice cup up tea with your daily dose of Netflix.

“Y/N,” the professor called as you passed him and you paused. “The principal’s looking for you.”

You frowned. Why would the principal want you? You were certain you hadn’t done anything to warrant a scolding, but you hadn’t really done anything to deserve a praising either.

When you got there, the secretary let out in and you smiled politely as you faced the principal. But then you realized that you weren’t the only one in the room and you looked down at the other person, who was sitting in front of the principal’s desk.

What in the world was Kim Junmyeon doing here?

Sitting down in the other chair, you felt so confused and waited for the principal to explain.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice,” the principal greeted you with a too-happy smile. You immediately felt uneasy. He wanted something. “I’m sure you’re both itching to get home, so let me get straight to the point. As you know the DCU holds yearly debate competitions to flaunt their talent and this year we’ve been invited as competitors. Which is why we have chosen the two of you to be our ace team.”

Both you and Junmyeon just stared at the principal. They _what_ now? Sure, Junmyeon was a prominent character of your own debate team, but you had dropped out after your first year because you found everyone too uptight to be around.

You looked at Junmyeon, who was making a face like he had just bit into a lemon, and you wrinkled your nose. You weren’t really pleased either but there was no reason to be rude about it.

“Now, I know this might be a bit sudden, and you can, of course, decline if you so wish to, but let me remind you how this would look on your resume, a win against the DCU.” The principal was smiling amiably but there was no room for discussion in his voice. It was clear you had no choice.

Which was why you found yourself trying to keep up with Junmyeon as he stalked across the courtyard towards the library. He had barely spared you a glance as the two of you had been dismissed, other than telling you that you were going to the library.

Huffing as you stumbled a bit, you glared at the back of his head. What a jerk.

Kim Junmyeon was, in fact, the number one student at your university which you knew because you kept coming in second. Every time. And you hated it. The two of you had never really spoken with each other, you not caring for his snobbish personality and him thinking you were silly and immature. At least that’s what you had heard from other people. But there was no doubt he was good and so were you.

Which was most likely why the university has chosen to depend on the two of you to bring home the victory.

You weren’t really sure it was a good decision though. The two of you could either become the best team they had ever seen, or you would end up killing each other.

Right now, the latter seemed more plausible.

He found you a table near the back and sat down, not even looking at you before pulling out his laptop. You sat down in front of him and waited for a couple of seconds for him to say something but when he didn’t, you spoke up, trying your best to sound friendly. 

“So, how do you want to do this?” 

“We split the research topics and make detailed notes in case they end up being relevant for the subject,” Junmyeon drawled, sounding slightly bored, his nose already buried in his computer screen. “Like usual.”

You felt your eye twitch a little but bit your tongue to hold back a remark. You wouldn’t let him get the better of you.

There was a couple of weeks until the competition and you were already wondering how you were ever going to survive spending that much time with him. The principal had insisted that the two of you do all your preparing together ‘to build a better team spirit’ or whatever, and neither Junmyeon nor you had been too pleased.

As you looked at him, all done up in a too-expensive sweater, pressed pants and sleek hair, you couldn’t help but roll your eyes internally. A typical rich kid with an ego to match his bank account. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

**Part Two  
**

“I’m gonna go get some coffee, you wanna come, Y/N?” your best friend asked as you headed out from the last lecture of the day.

“I have to go study with Junmyeon, I already told you that,” you sighed, not looking forward to spending hours in the library with him. “But coffee does really sound great. Maybe I should just ditch. He probably wouldn’t notice.”

Your friend laughed, giving you a grin that made you a little uncomfortable as she nudged you with her elbow. “Awh come on, don’t be like that. You’re gonna spend some time with lover boy, lighten up,” she winked.

You nearly gagged.

“Absolutely not,” you refused, getting a headache even thinking about it. “He’s such a snob! And I am almost certain he hates me too. I don’t even know why you would think that.”

“You know, there’s not far from hate to love,” she teased in a sing-song voice, quickly spinning away to dodge your arm as you reached out to smack her.

“You’re awful, I hate you!” you laughed, shoving her lightly as you bid her goodbye. Seeing her walk away, you were tempted to actually ditch Junmyeon and just go for that coffee, but you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of thinking he was right about you.

He was sitting at what had become your usual table over the last couple of days, face buried in whatever book had taken his fancy that day.

The two of you, or rather Junmyeon, had decided you would meet up after school every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday to study together.

With debate competitions, you would only be given your topic once the competition had actually started, so no one knew what they would actually have to go up and debate, but it was usually a current topic from what was happening around the world. All you could do was try and gather as much information as possible and hope it would be enough to make some winning arguments.

“You’re late,” Junmyeon said without looking up as you sat down across from him.

You rolled your eyes but didn’t answer. It was only like 5 minutes, no need to be an ass about it.

The first day had been spent dividing topics so you both knew what you had to research, so there wasn’t much else to do than just that.

Normally you loved studying in the library, the sounds of books rustling and other people typing on their computers helping you focus. But now you were constantly aware of Junmyeon sitting in front of you, always in your line of vision. Whenever you would make a noise or something he deemed too loud, he would glare at you over his book, and you felt like he was constantly judging whatever you were doing.

It was stressful and your focus suffered but you powered on. You were going to prove to him that you were just as capable as him even though you were perhaps a little ‘immature’. He wasn’t going to break you.

You pulled out your notebook and your laptop and started your research. It was a bit old-school but you preferred writing your notes by hand as it helped you remember everything better. Your handwriting was quite neat, so you figured it wouldn’t make any difference in the end, though you had seen the dirty looks Junmyeon had shot your notebook when you had first pulled it out.

Honestly, you didn’t know what his problem was. You had tried being nice the first couple of days, trying to strike up a conversation every once in a while to maybe get to know him a bit. The two of you were going to be spending a lot of time together after all, so might as well try to be civil, right?

He had shot you down every single time. By now you were convinced there was no personality in him at all.

What confused you though, was that other people rarely talked bad about him. In fact, most people seemed to actually really like him and think he was a good person. Meanwhile, you weren’t sure you had ever seen him smile. It seemed it was just you that he had a problem with for reasons unknown and it pissed you off.

You had never even talked to the guy before, what could you possibly have done?

As you adjusted yourself on the hard chair, having sat in the same position for too long, the chair squeaked and you didn’t even have to look up to know he had shot you another glare.

Whatever, you had tried and if he didn’t want to be civil, you weren’t going to be spending any more energy on him.

**Part Three**

You’d had an awful week. Not only were you drowning in schoolwork, your weekend shifts had gotten longer as well, and for some reason they had started asking you to come in on weekdays to help out, though they had previously promised it was weekend only because of school. 

Waiting tables was stressful enough as it was; doing it with multiple assignments hanging over your head was just plain torture. You couldn’t say no though, you couldn’t risk getting fired. You needed the money.

So all in all, you were in a pretty sour mood and looking forward to spending your Wednesday night with Junmyeon was just… It had already been two weeks and you weren’t any better friends than when you had started.

Junmyeon was already at your table as usual and you sat down, ready to just get on with it and go home. You had even forgotten your headphones at home, so there was no distraction. Great.

You huffed and Junmyeon glanced up at you, his nose wrinkled in distaste.

“You’re late.”

It was almost a regular occurrence by now that you would usually just ignore. But today you weren’t up for any shit.

“I realize that,” you said sharply. “But as I told you the first day, my last class is way across campus. I’m getting here as fast as I can.”

He just rolled his eyes and went back to reading while you swore in your head, biting your tongue not to yell at him. You didn’t want to make it worse and knowing yourself being in this mood, you would only say something you’d end up regretting.

A headache was creeping in and you honestly just wanted to go home and get started on the mountain of homework you still had to do. It looked like you’d have to do another all-nighter.

Junmyeon luckily didn’t speak to you the rest of the evening, but it still ended up with you sitting until way past midnight slaving over your books.

-

The next morning, your friend gasped as she saw you walk into the lecture hall. “You look like shit,” she said and you just sighed. You had barely gotten any sleep, hadn’t had any time to put on makeup or do your hair, so you looked as tired as you felt.

You barely managed to stay awake during your lectures and didn’t get any notes written down. Hopefully you could get them from someone else.

The last thing you wanted to do was to look at Junmyeon’s face today, but you had no choice. And so you dragged yourself to the library feeling dead on your feet.

As you walked in he looked up, haughty as ever but you cut him off before he could even get to scold you for being late.

“I’m late, I know. You don’t have to tell me every fucking time!” you snapped.

Junmyeon’s mouth shut, lips drawn back tight, eyes turning to steel as he looked you up and down. You were still very aware of your messy hair and dark circles under your eyes and the disgusted look on his face told you it hadn’t gotten any better.

“Have you slept at all? How can you mess around with this much at stake? You’re not taking this seriously!”

Your jaw dropped and a wave of anger washed over you. How dare he?! “Not taking it seriously? Are you fucking kidding me? Do you even know how hard I work for this?! You have no idea!”

By now everyone were staring as your voice had attracted their attention, but you didn’t care. Your voice broke and you could feel frustrated, tired tears build up in your eyes but you would rather drop dead than let him see you cry.

“You know nothing!” you spat. “But it’s not surprising since you get everything handed to you on a silver platter.”

Junmyeon, who had been looking a little taken aback and somewhat regretful, immediately stood up, eyes on fire. “And you think you know everything?” he hissed. “Little miss know-it-all, huh? I can’t believe they put us together, I would have a much better chance with literally anyone but you.”

His words hit you right where he wanted them to, and much harder than you had expected. The tears welled up again and you didn’t say anything, just stormed away, everyone in the library staring after you in shock.

You didn’t care anymore. Fuck that debate. Fuck Junmyeon. He could do it on his own if he was really that good. Fuck that.

**Part Four**

Your weekend had been as awful as the rest of the past week had been, but you were determined to make this new week better. You hadn’t seen Junmyeon since your fight that Thursday and you didn’t want you. Honestly, you just planned to not show up at the library the next day.

Then he could be mad about you ‘being late’. Selfish prick.

The news about your fight had reached your friends before you had even gotten around to tell them yourself. The whole school was apparently talking about it and you sort of regretted having the fight in the middle of the library with everyone watching.

You didn’t regret giving Junmyeon a piece of your mind though. He had been up on that high horse for too long.

Even now, days later, people still ogled you as you walked by, whispering to each other no doubt about the fight. You sighed, did they not have anything better to do?

“Don’t worry about them,” your friend said, trying her best to sound encouraging. “They’ll find something new to gossip about soon. And don’t worry too much about him either, he’s not worth your time anyway.”

Not really feeling any better, you just nodded. You were too tired of the stares from everyone, when all you wanted to do was forget all about that stupid fight. You had more important things to worry about.

Then, almost as if the universe wanted to mock you, you spotted Junmyeon standing with a couple of his friends, right where you had to pass to get to the café. He was standing with his back to you, but one of them noticed you almost immediately and quickly nudged him, nodding towards where you were approaching them.

You held your head high, prepared to just walk by and ignore his very existence. But then he looked you up and down before saying something to his friends, making them all laugh. You snapped.

Feeling a new wave of anger washing over you, you marched up to the now slightly scared looking boys, leaving your friend behind you, calling your name. Junmyeon’s friends backed off a couple of steps when you reached them, clearly not wanting to get in your way, but Junmyeon just faced you with an annoying smirk on his face.

“What is your fucking problem?” You tried to keep your voice from being too loud, not wanting to attract too much attention, but it still echoed around the courtyard. “I’ve been trying to be nice since we got forced into this debate team, but you’ve been nothing but an asshole. What have I ever done to you?!”

His face morphed into one of disbelief and he scoffed. “Are you kidding me? You’re the one who started talking shit about me in the first place. You have no right to be angry with me.”

“What are you even talking about? I’ve never said a bad word about you to anyone, I don’t even know you!” you almost felt like laughing at the absurd accusation. Did he honestly just try to blame _you_? “And you shouldn’t preach when you’ve been telling people you think I’m silly and immature. Don’t throw this back at me!”

“What? I’ve never said that!” Junmyeon shot back, now looking more confused than angry.

You both paused, looking at each other. He did seem sincere enough actually. And you had always found it weird that he would say something like that without ever having spoken to you.

“You’ve never said that?” you asked, voice a lot quieter and he quickly shook his head.

“And you’ve never talked shit about me?”

“Of course not!” you quickly said, being fully sincere. The only time you had ever talked shit about him was after the two of you had become a team. And it had only been to your closest friends who would never go spread that around.

“Oh…” he said, looking as lost as you felt.

There was an awkward silence after that, none of you really knowing what to say. You felt kind of bad blowing up at him like that, but you still felt a little justified – he had been an ass to you after all.

“Well this is awkward,” one of Junmyeon’s friends said. Baekhyun, you were pretty sure his name was. “Maybe you should finish this somewhere more private though. Not that I think people don’t want to see the end, it’s a great show.”

Junmyeon glared at him quickly before looking back at you sheepishly. “We should probably talk?”

**Part Five**

Not really knowing where else to go, you had headed for the familiar library and sat by your usual table in the back. There had been an awkward silence at first, neither of you really knowing what to say or where to start. Junmyeon was the first to break the silence.

“So…” he said. “I have no idea what just happened.”

“Me neither,” you admitted. You were still trying and failing to make sense of it all. “You’ve never really called me immature?” 

Looking at it again, it hadn’t really been that big of an insult, but if there was one thing you hated, it was being patronized and not being taken seriously. So having heard someone you didn’t even know had called you immature had just really irked you.

Junmyeon quickly shook his head. “No, I would never. I swear!”

He looked and sounded sincere and you found yourself believing him. You fell silent again. It was a weird situation. Someone must have spread those rumors though and you wondered who. And why. On one hand you wanted to find out who, so you could give them a piece of your mind, on the other, you honestly didn’t really care anymore. You didn’t want to be involved in any more drama.

“I’m – I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Junmyeon suddenly said, looking sheepish as he fiddled with his fingers. “I wasn’t being fair.”

Feeling quite guilty yourself, you smiled a little. “I’m sorry too. I was a bit too harsh on you.” You held out your hand for him to share, giving him a wider smile. “Truce?”

He let out a little laugh and shook your hand. “Truce.”

Your little reconciliation was interrupted by your phone and you quickly picked it up to take it, sending apologetic looks to the glaring students around you. Seeing it was from work, you groaned and nearly hung up but in the end you knew you had to take it.

“Maya’s sick, so we’re gonna need you to come in tonight for the evening shift,” you manager drawled, not even bothering with a greeting.

“I can’t work on weekdays, I already told you,” you said, lowering your voice so you wouldn’t annoy anyone. You felt like screaming though. You despised your manager. “I have schoolwork. Last week was an exception, but I don’t have the time!”

“Listen, you took this job on your own,” your manager hissed. “So you show up, or you find something else.” And then she hung up.

You were seconds from throwing your phone at the nearest wall, but you held yourself back. The last thing you needed was the cost of a new phone. Junmyeon looked a little scared as he observed you swearing your manager into hell in your head.

“You have a job?” he asked.

“Yeah. Waiting tables isn’t anything fancy but it pays the tuition,” you sighed, giving him a tired smile. “They hired me to work weekends, but they’ve been calling all the time lately. I’ll still make time for the debate though, don’t worry.”

Junmyeon nodded, looking deep in thought as you got up. “Sorry, I really have to go. Same time and place tomorrow?”

Still seeming a little distracted, Junmyeon just nodded again. Not having time to wonder what was up with him, you left for work.

That night you could have sworn that you saw Junmyeon and some of his friends by the bar, but your manager had you on dishwasher duty that night so you weren’t really sure. You tried to get some glimpses into the restaurant from where you were stuck in the kitchen, but when you finally got around to getting out there, they were gone. There was a suspiciously large tip for you all to split that night though. 

**Part Six  
**

You found yourself smiling as you headed towards the library. It had only been a week since you and Junmyeon realized neither of you actually hated each other, and you had since learned that he was actually quite nice. It was like he was a whole different person and it was clear why no other people had spoken ill of him before.

He could still be a little stuck up sometimes but it was tolerable. Actually the two of you had a lot of things in common, including your humour as he proved to have many jokes up his sleeve for every opportunity.

It was weird how only a couple of days could make such a difference, but you honestly looked forward to spending time with him now. You kind of wished the two of you’d had that argument a lot sooner so that you wouldn’t have spent as much time hating each other.

As you neared the table, Junmyeon looked up and gave you a small smile, his eyes still peeking down at the book he was holding. That boy spent way too much time studying, and that was coming from you.

You sat down and as you pulled out your notebook to get ready, a Starbucks cup was slid into your line of view. When you looked up Junmyeon was giving you a shy smile and he pushed the cup a little closer to you.

“That for me?” you asked, a little surprised at the gesture.

He nodded with a casual shrug though you thought his ears looked a little red. “Figured you’d need one,” he said, looking pointedly down at his book again. “Didn’t know what you like though, so I hope plain black is okay.”

Taking a sip, you sighed happily. This was just what you needed. “It’s perfect, thank you.”

You took a couple of minutes to just enjoy your coffee before you started to study and Junmyeon glanced up a couple of times before suddenly putting down his book.

“By the way, I had Baekhyun and Jongdae ask around a little,” he started, leaning forward a little, excited to share whatever it was. You hummed to show that you were listening. “They’re not completely sure, but they think they found whoever started all these rumours about us. Some guy called… Jaeho or something like that.”

Of course. You rolled your eyes, already knowing who he was talking about. His name was just below yours on the ‘honors list’ or whatever the school called it, where Junmyeon was on the top. He had actually been ahead of your for a while before you overtook him eventually.

“Doesn’t surprise me,” you sighed.

“Do you want to do something about it?” Junmyeon asked.

You thought about it for a while but eventually shook your head. “Nah, there’s no reason to create more drama. And we figured things out, so no harm done I guess. Though hating you was quite exhausting, so maybe he should be punished.”

Junmyeon laughed loudly, having to cover his mouth to try and muffle the sound and you were a little surprised. It was the first time you had seen him laugh freely like that, he was usually a lot more subdued.

“Having you breathing fire down my back did motivate me to do better,” Junmyeon grinned. “You’re almost as scary as my father.”

Though Junmyeon laughed about it, you knew he meant it. He had never outright said it, but just from your conversations, you had realized that he was under an enormous amount of pressure from his father to be nothing but the best.

It made you feel even worse about having been such an asshole.

“Let’s just rub it in his face when we win this,” you suggested, grinning devilishly and Junmyeon laughed again, ignoring the glares from the other students.

“I like the way you think,” he chuckled. “We have to win this first though. First one to lose focus pays for the next coffee?”

You leaned forward and narrowed your eyes, biting back a laugh. “You’re on.”

**Part Seven  
**

It was now the night before the big day, and while you were feeling quite nervous yourself, Junmyeon was a wreck. And that was putting it nicely. His usually perfectly polished exterior was replaced my messy hair, crooked glasses and nervous fidgeting. The dark circles under his eyes showed he’d had little sleep.

Even you, with your job, looked better. And that was saying something because you knew you looked like shit as well.

He kept mumbling to himself as he went over his notes again and again and it was honestly messing up your concentration as you tried to do the same.

Finally, you couldn’t take it anymore and you stood up abruptly, slamming your notebook down on the table. When Junmyeon looked up at you startled, you just glared at him.

“Pack your shit,” you said, leaving no room for him to argue. “We need to get some fresh air or something before you explode.”

Clearly sensing you weren’t up for any arguments, he quickly packed down his things and stumbled to follow you out of the library. You honestly weren’t sure where you were even going, you just needed to get out of that stuffy place. And you had truly been afraid of his head spontaneously exploding from too much pressure.

Your feet took you to your favourite café and you decided it was a good place to relax for a while. Though he looked a little lost, he followed you in and you managed to get an order out of him before you sat down by one of the tables.

When he tried to take out his laptop, you kicked him lightly over his shin and he looked up shocked. “No, absolutely not,” you said sternly, waggling your finger at him. “This is a study and debate free zone. I don’t even want to hear that word again before tomorrow.”

“But we really should do some last-minute studying,” Junmyeon protested, nervously playing with his fingers as he glanced down at his bag where his laptop was. He withered a little as you glared at him.

“Myeon please, we’ve been doing that for weeks now,” you said, the nickname just slipping out. “We deserve a couple of hours off. Besides I’m not sure there’s anything left to read. Just relax. Think of it as teambuilding.”

At first, he didn’t seem at all pleased with your plans and sat restlessly in his chair, eyes flickering down to where his laptop was every ten seconds. But after receiving your drinks and the slices of cake you ordered, he started to relax.

“Okay,” he admitted eventually with a defeated sigh. “This was a good idea. I needed this. Thank you. I’m just… really worried. My father’s been breathing down my neck. Our principal as well.” 

You hummed and nodded. The principal had increased the pressure on the two of you, letting you know very clearly that he expected you to win. “I’m nervous too,” you admitted. “Terrified actually. But there’s nothing else we can do. We just have to trust that all our hard work is enough. We’ll kick ass, I’m sure. Maybe.”

He laughed softly before falling quiet with a sigh, his shoulders relaxing.

As he got lost in his own thoughts, you realized it was the first time you had spent any time together outside of the library. It felt a little weird now that you thought about it… but a good weird.

He looked so much more approachable now his hair was all messed up and soft-looking, his face not set in the usual haughty scowl. When he smiled and his whole face scrunched up, he actually reminded you of a stuffed bunny you’d had as a kid.

“I’m happy the principal put us together,” Junmyeon said suddenly, bringing you out of your thoughts. He smiled a little shyly at you as he continued. “And for the record, I don’t think you’re… silly and immature, was it? I could never juggle school and work the way you do.”

A little taken aback by the sudden compliment, you fought to collect your thoughts. “Thank you,” you got out, quite flustered and touched by his words. “That – that’ really means a lot actually. I would rather deal with work than your farther though, I can’t imagine the pressure. And – I don’t actually know what I was supposed to say about you, but I’m sure it’s not true.”

“I think it was something like ‘stock up asshole’ and ‘selfish prick’” he supplied helpfully, lips stretching into a teasing smile.

“Okay, I admit to thinking that at some point,” you admitted, breaking into laughter as he looked at you in mock-offence before laughing too. “And while I still think you can be a bit of a prick, you’re not half-bad most of the time.”

Laughter calming to a chuckle, he shrugged. “I’ll take what I can get and from you, I’m sure it’s considered high praise. And for the record, you’re not half-bad either. A bit bossy maybe, but nothing too bad.”

“Hey, what do you mean ‘bossy’?” you whined, swatting at his arm.

He just broke into laughter again and you couldn’t hold back your own.

You spent most of the night hanging out at the café, just talking about anything and everything. Hours really felt like minutes when you had fun.

**End**

The roar of the crowd drowned out the last of the words and you weren’t sure that you had heard right until you saw your friends screaming excitedly at you from the sidelines.

Oh my god. You won!

You turned to Junmyeon whose shock turned to pure joy as you shrieked happily. 

“We did it!” he yelled, pulling you in for a near bone-breaking hug as he spun you around. “Holy shit, we did it!”

High on the victory, you didn’t even think twice before hugging him back and you both laughed as you jumped around, unable to contain your excitement. Around you, the speaker was trying to get everyone’s attention again, but it was futile.

A win over the DCU meant bragging rights for years to come, so a lot of other students had come to support you in your debate. And they had already taken over the stage to celebrate, yelling on top of each other to let the DCU know just how much they were going to suffer. 

“Holy shit,” he repeated, a little calmer after a while, pulling back to give you a mega-watt smile. “Y/N that was amazing! You are one hell of a girl, they stood no chance!”

“Well, you are one hell of a boy!” you laughed, punching his arm playfully. “That’s why we make such a good team.”

You both grinned widely at each other, when you suddenly realized just how close you actually were, Junmyeon’s arms still loosely wrapped around you. You weren’t sure who leaned in first, but suddenly you were kissing. Every sound around you was drowned out by your heart beating in your ears as Junmyeon tightened his arms around you, pulling you impossibly closer.

Someone knocked into you and you stumbled back a bit, breaking out of Junmyeon’s hold. You looked up just in time to see Junmyeon’s surprised face disappear in the sea of people suddenly crowding around the two of you to congratulate you.

So many people you didn’t even know nearly assaulted you with hugs and handshakes and you completely lost sight of Junmyeon as you were eventually pulled aside by your friend, who was still screaming about how good you had been as she hugged you.

Apparently, she hadn’t seen the kiss, but you were kind of grateful for that, you didn’t need her screaming any louder right now.

“Come on, the debate team’s throwing a party to celebrate!” your friend yelled excitedly over the noise of the crowd. “You have to go! It’s for you after all.”

And so you found yourself getting dragged along to a part you didn’t even want to go to. You kept looking around trying to find Junmyeon but there were too many people for you to see him.

In the end, he was the one who found you. You had stepped outside the house where the party was, needing to get some fresh air. Parties weren’t really your scene and the pounding music was giving you a headache.

“There you are,” Junmyeon said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, startling you a little as you had been standing in your own thoughts. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Oh, hi,” you greet him, suddenly feeling shy being just the two of you.

It seemed Junmyeon was feeling the same as he rubbed the back of his head, laughing a little awkwardly. “So…” he started. “Great job today. You really… you were really great up there.”

Heat rushed to your cheeks and you were happy the porch was poorly lit so he couldn’t see how red your face probably was. “Thank you. And you were amazing! I mean… You were really great too.”

You hated suddenly feeling so weird. Where had those butterflies suddenly come from? You didn’t know you even liked him before this and there you were, fighting to even get your words out properly. But… you weren’t exactly mad at the butterflies either. 

Your eyes met and you both chuckled a little at the obvious awkwardness.

“We make a good team,” Junmyeon said softly, shuffling a little nervously.

“We do,” you agreed, heartbeat picking up a little in anticipation.

“Do you think maybe… we’d be good as a different kind of team?” Junmyeon then asked shyly, peeking up at you cutely. “Like… a couple? Team…?”

He trailed off; face going red, and you couldn’t help but laugh. He just looked too cute like that. Looking embarrassed, he laughed too. Just like that, the awkwardness around you seemed to dissipate.

“Sorry, that sounded better in my head,” he laughed. “I didn’t drink though, I swear.”

Before you could say anything, he cleared his throat, now looking more determined. “I meant it though,” he said. “We really do make a good team and I hope you would allow me to… to take you on a date? Sometime? I want to get to know you better.”

Though you had kind of seen it coming, it didn’t stop the butterflies from running amok and you had to take a second to compose yourself so you wouldn’t stutter like an idiot. “A date sounds really nice,” you eventually got out shyly.

He shuffled a little closer to you, chuckling nervously. “Since we already kind of broke the ‘no kiss on the first date’ rule… would you mind if I – if I kissed you?”

Smiling, you took the last small step forward and pulled him down, pressing your lips together softly. 


End file.
